Cobalt (video game)
Microsoft Studios | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Mattias Häggström Gerdt | platforms = Microsoft Windows Xbox 360 Xbox One | released = February 2, 2016 | genre = Action | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Cobalt is an action side-scrolling video game developed by Oxeye Game Studio and published by Mojang. It was released on 2 February 2016 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and the Xbox One consoles. Gameplay Game modes Cobalt features 5 game modes: *'Deathmatch': A type of game mode where various weapons and throwables are spawned across the map, which are to be picked up. Players can play free-for-all deathmatch, or with teams. Up to 8 players can play in a multiplayer match. *'Team Strike': At the beginning of each round, players buy one of six classes, which each have certain advantages and disadvantages. Players then play in 4 vs. 4 eliminations. As soon as a team is eliminated, a new round begins. They can play in their character's current condition, repair their character, or sell it to get a new class. 8 players can participate in a multiplayer match. *'Plug Slam': Like deathmatch, various weapons are placed on the map. A plug is placed in the middle of the map. The goal is for the player to get the plug into the opponent's goal. *'Survival': At the beginning of a wave, players buy equipment, then must survive attacks, occasionally receiving objectives. Once a wave is over, players have the ability to upgrade their equipment. *'Challenge': These are time-driven challenges which test players' ability in speed and combat. **'Speed': Speed challenges are time-based and require players to pass through all checkpoints until they get to the end. Obstacles may be present, such as enemies and turrets. **'Combat': Combat challenges are also time-based and have targets that players must kill. Their score increases by performing actions like saving prisoners and taking out optional enemies. Players play as the main character, known as Cobalt. Some key mechanics of the game include bullet time, rolling (to deflect bullets) and punching which can deal damage and knock back explosives. All of which a player can combo together to produce an advanced level of play. Development Alpha Cobalt was released in its alpha stage of development. Updates to subsequent versions of the game are free. The alpha version was initially solely available for the Windows operating system. A macOS version was released on 27 June 2013, however the game was re-announced as a Xbox 360, Xbox One and Windows 10 exclusive in Gamescom 2014. The alpha version's main goals are: * Local multiplayer * Introducing both the single-player and co-op Adventure mode * Introducing the level editor Beta Additional features are planned for the beta stage included a fully working level editor (and multiple editors), in-game level sharing between players, as well as the macOS and Linux ports of the game. Of these, the editors and the macOS port have been released during the alpha stage. The Beta was never officially released as the game left Alpha and was launched directly into its Gold version. Gold The final version of the game, it includes tools for sharing user-generated content (over Steam), a complete story mode, and same computer co-op multiplayer. Xbox port On 20 August 2013, a console port of Cobalt was announced during Microsoft's Xbox One event at Gamescom 2013. The game will be ported to the Xbox 360 and Xbox One by Fatshark. Reception | IGN_XONE = 4.5/10 | Poly_XONE = 7/10 | MC_PC = 69/100 | MC_XONE = 66/100 }} Cobalt received "mixed or average" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. See also * Cobalt WASD References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Action video games Category:Early access video games Category:Linux games Category:Mojang Category:Microsoft franchises Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:macOS games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Video games developed in Sweden Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games